sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Charmy Bee
'''Charmy Bee' (チャーミー・ビー Chāmī Bī?) es un personaje ficticio de la franquicia Sonic the Hedgehog. Es una pequeña abeja antropomórfica de seis años. Es el miembro más joven y el co-fundador de la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix.en: Charmy Bee Historia Knuckles' Chaotix Charmy hace su primera aparición en el juego Knuckles' Chaotix. Según el manual japonés, Charmy no está haciendo lo que hacen las abejas mejor cuando llega a una isla y es capturado por el Doctor Robotnik, que está tomando actualmente la isla. En la versión de EE.UU es un amigo de Knuckles, que está de visita a "Carnival Island" cuando Robotnik hace un ataque sorpresa en la isla. En ambos casos, es capturado y puesto en la Robotnik Combi Confiner, y se convierte en uno de los varios personajes que el jugador puede elegir. Charmy puede volar, y como tal puede picar con su aguijón en cualquier dirección en lugar de saltar. También puede comenzar a flotar, lo que permite que él y su compañero se caigan a un ritmo mucho más lento y controlado. Sonic Heroes En Sonic Heroes, Charmy es parte de la agencia de detectives Chaotix junto con Espio the Chameleon y Vector the Crocodile. Un día, él trae un paquete para el grupo, que contiene un walkie- talkie. La voz detrás de él promete al Chaotix una gran recompensa si llevan a cabo algunas misiones para ello, lo que hacen. Charmy es el miembro fly. Al final, la voz resulta ser Eggman, que irrita a los Chaotix, ya que saben que no les va a pagar. Vengativamente, Charmy comienza picando a Eggman con su aguijón. Más tarde, resulta que Metal Sonic había traicionado y encarcelado a Eggman y que solo necesitaba su ayuda. Metal Sonic procede a transformarse en metal Madness, y Eggman le dice a los héroes que la única manera de derrotarlo es mediante el uso de las Chaos Emeralds. El Chaotix le da a Sonic sus Chaos Emeralds. Shadow the Hedgehog Charmy y el Chaotix trabajan en una nueva misión en Shadow the Hedgehog. Todos ellos aparecen en una escena antes de Mad Matrix, pero la parte más notable de Charmy del juego está en la etapa Prision Island, en la que él es un personaje que te da una misión. Cuando Shadow the Hedgehog va a la isla, se encuentra con Charmy, quien explica que Vector le envió allí para encontrar cinco "mejores discos secretos" que pertenecen a GUN. El jugador puede elegir si desear o ayudar a encontrar estos discos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes asociados en el juego, Charmy no puede ser controlado por el segundo controlador en las 2 versiones de GameCube y PlayStation, por que él está constantemente en el aire. En Last History, Charmy salva inadvertidamente la Tierra cuando su pica con aguijón en una computadora a bordo de la colonia espacial ARK mientras ayuda a Espio y Vector hackear el pulg Al hacer esto, Charmy activa una cinta de vídeo que permite a Shadow liberarse del control mental de Black Doom. Sonic Colors Charmy aparece en la versión de DS de Sonic Colors como un personaje no jugable con el resto del Chaotix en una misión para investigar el parque temático de Eggman y también da una misión a Sonic en Planet Wisp. Sonic Generations En la versión de consola / PC de Sonic Generations, Charmy asistió y ayudó a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Sonic. Cuando Sonic llegó, Chamry y el resto le dieron la bienvenida. Cuando comenzó la celebración, Charmy empezó a hablar con Vector y Espio cuando Time Eater apareció de repente. Entonces Charmy fue absorbido por uno de los agujeros del Time Eater terminó en Planet Wisp donde se convirtió en una estatua debido a los efectos de Time Eater. thumb|left|Charmy volviendo a la normalidadFinalmente, Charmy fue devuelto a la normalidad por Sonic clásico y Sonic moderno. En el escenario en el que Sonic clásico lo rescata, Charmy dijo a Sonic clásico en su restauración que sus experiencias como una estatua le daban miedo, pero ahora se sentía mejor con él, antes de darse cuenta de que Sonic clásico se veía diferente. En el escenario en el Sonic moderno lo rescata, Charmy dijo a Sonic moderno en su restauración que estaba asustado cuando fue capturado, pero estaba emocionado por haber sido liberado y voló alrededor gritando "abeja libre". Cuando clásico y el Sonic moderno se enfrentaron con Time Eater fue revelado para ser controlado por Eggman moderno y Eggman clásico, Charmy llegó a la batalla con los demás y aplaudió a ambos Sonics, lo que les permite transformarse en Super Sonic. Cuando los Sonics derrotaron al Time Eater, Charmy y los demás son enviados de vuelta al presente. Continuando con la parte donde lo dejó, Charmy comenzó una nueva conversación con Espio y Vector, y más tarde se despidió de Sonic clásico y Tails Clásico cuando regresaron a su propio tiempo. ''Sonic Forces'' Charmy aparecerá en Sonic Forces como uno de los amigos de Sonic que se comunicarán con él durante los niveles y como uno de los miembros de la resistencia. Otras Apariciones en Videojuegos Sonic Rivals Charmy Bee aparece en dos cartas coleccionables en Sonic Rivals. Serie Mario y Sonic Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Charmy hace un cameo en este juego como un referí. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Charmy reaparece como árbitro más activo en Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. En la versión de DS, el Chaotix viajaba, y dejó al pobre Charmy atrás en Cubirinto. Cuando el jugador lo encuentra sin Vector, no va a abrir la puerta hasta que el jugador encuentre a Vector. Cuando el jugador encuentre a Vector, tendrá que volver a Cubirinto. Charmy hablará con Vector y luego comenzará un concurso. Si el jugador tiene éxito, Charmy abre la puerta cerrada. Más tarde, podrás preguntarle a Charmy cuántas piedras blancas te quedan por coger en la Isla Fantasía (Brillinia, Cubirinto, Ventíscalon). Apariciones en otros medios Shogakukan no Gakushuuzasshi/Corocoro Special thumb|left|El Charmy Original Originalmente Charmy aparece como un personaje recurrente en el primera manga, con su debut en la edición de Shogaku Ninensei septiembre de 1992. En su debut, Charmy se dice que es el compañero de Sonic y le ayuda cuando se mete en un apuro. Él reside en un lugar desconocido y tiene la capacidad de manipular el tiempo, que utiliza para rebobinar hasta el momento antes de que Sonic se meta en problemas Charmy también es conocido por aparecer en Corocoro adaptación especial de Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Se le muestra guiar a Sonic y Tails alrededor de Cemical Plant Zone y aparecer ante ellos cuando son atrapados por un Grabber. Sonic X thumbEn el anime Sonic X, el Team Chaotix juegan un papel muy secundario en la temporada 2. Ellos sólo aparecieron en sólo un episodio (episodio 39, Detectives Defectuosos) en el que tratan de ayudar a Vanilla the Rabbit a encontrar a su hija, Cream. En este episodio Charmy junto a Vector y Espio se rompió la cuarta pared proverbial mediante la introducción de sí mismos a la audiencia, en su mayoría Charmy desde que pidió más tiempo para presentarse. En la temporada 3, juega un papel mucho más grande. Al principio, lleva el suministro a Chris, pero Vector piensa que se supone que también traen a Cream de nuevo con su madre, Vainilla. Charmy parece actuar como la mano derecha de Vector durante estas misiones, mientras que Espio a regañadientes les hace, Charmy es más entusiasta cuando recibió órdenes de Vector. Más tarde, aparecen para ayudar a combatir a los Metarex. Charmy aparece estar más tranquilo en el anime, en comparación con su personaje en los videojuegos. thumb|left|Charmy Bee tal como aparece en Sonic the Comic Sonic the Comic En Sonic the Comic, el es un nativo de la Special Zone (al igual que los demás miembros del Team Chaotix). Al igual que en el post- Heroes juegos (aunque les precede), él es muy despistado e hiperactivo, a menudo molesta a sus compañeros de equipo al punto de la locura con sus bromas, los patrones del habla y extraños gritos de "diestro-diddly-doo". Debido a su aparente locura, es con frecuencia descartado como un mero parásito, aunque en varias ocasiones ha logrado ganar el día sin ayuda de nadie con sus soluciones poco ortodoxas (Como la utilización de las abejas obreras para encender el Fundamental Four en un florero). Archie Comics thumb|Charmy tal como aparece en Archie CómicsEn los Archie Comics, Charmy Bee es el príncipe de las abejas de Golden Hive Colony. Se sentía presionado por sus responsabilidades reales y escapó de su casa, de camino a la Angel Island. Se vio convertirse en un miembro del Team Chaotix y ayudó al grupo en la Angel Island tiempo antes de volver a casa. Cuando Golden Hive Colony fue destruida por Eggman Empire, Charmy sobrevivió con su novia Saffron, y los 2 huyeron a Knothole. Junto con otros miembros del Team Chaotix, Charmy fue prisionero durante un ataque a Knothole por el Dr. Eggman, esto resultó en la destrucción de la ciudad, pero fue rescatado posteriormente. También fue brevemente sometido a los efectos de la Egg Grape Chamber antes de ser liberado. Temas * Team Chaotix-Comparte este tema junto con Espio y Vector es nombrado en dos lineas: "Danger hides when the hyper bee flies" y "Charmy's thing is dishin' out first sting". Relaciones Amigos/Aliados * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Saffron Bee ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Ray the Flying Squirrel * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Big the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog (Modelo a seguir) * Cream the Rabbit * Miles "Tails" Prower Enemigos/Rivales * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Lien-Da Citas * "Yeah, Let´s go!"- Al elegir al Team Chaotix en Sonic Heroes. * "It´s here, It´s here, we got work!"- En el opening del Team Chaotix en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "Yeah, you know our policy!"- Después de que Vector le recuerda a Espio la política del Team Chaotix. * "Oh flower, pretty flower, show your face and I´ll sting you!"- Cuando se acerca a una flor mecánica en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "Can we go now?"- Cuando Charmy y el resto del equipo se quedan quietos por mucho tiempo en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "ZOOM"- Cuando Charmy se impulsa en vuelo en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "Take this you BAD MAN!"- Charmy al descubrir que el Dr. Eggman no tenía el dinero para pagarle a el y al resto de su equipo. * "Hey Shadow ! I gotta ask you somethin. Vector told me to find five top secret disks. But like, what´s a top secret disk?"- Charmy en [http://Shadow Shadow the hedgeog (videojuego)] en el nivel de Prision Island. * "Shadow , you´re so cool!"- Charmy alabando a Shadow en [http://Shadow Shadow the hedgeog (videojuego)]. * "!Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a otro episodio de pensamiento delirante con Vector!"- Charmy entremedio de la discusión de Espio y Vector de el secuestro de Cream de la tercera temporada de Sonic X. * "Yeah, Time to Rock and Roll!"- Antes de la pelea del Team Chaotix contra el Team Rose. * "I´m bored"- Cuando Charmy se queda mucho tiempo quieto en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "Look at all the fishy ships! I wonder if we could take one"- Si Charmy se queda demasiado quieto en ''Sonic Heroes'' (Egg Fleet). * "Nothing new for you, Vector !"- Después de que Vector afirmó que el Team Chaotix había hecho el ridículo en Hang Castle. * "Incomplete Freak!"- Cuando el Team Chaotix está luchando contra Metal Madness. * "FIRE, HOT, HOT, HOT!"- Cuando Shadow se encuentra con una planta respiración Black Arms. * "Go up! Up I say!"- Cuando Shadow tiene que llegar a una zona alta. * "Sea, sea, sea"- En el comienzo de Seaside Hill en ''Sonic Heroes''. * "Yeah, whole day wasted!"- Charmy repitiendo lo dicho de Vector de velocidad de datos retrival Espio en el juego [http://Shadow Shadow the Hedgeog]. * "Ay, tío, pero que miedo he pasado,!pero ahora soy libre¡, ! abeja libre, abeja libre, abeja libre.. SI¡"- Cuando es rescatado por Sonic Moderno en ''Sonic Generations''. * "Fue muy aterrador, pero ahora que me recataste estoy mucho mejor. Espera, te ves diferente"- Cuando lo rescata Sonic Clásico en ''Sonic Generations''. * "You´re ROTTEN!"- Cuando el Team Chaotix había descubierto que Eggman los había engañado. Apariencia Es una abeja con anteojos de aviador y un chaleco con el dibujo de una abeja en un costado. Tiene zapatos naranja y blancos con una abeja en la parte más alta. Sus ojos son color miel. Personalidad Charmy es una abeja hiperactiva. Tal vez sea el hecho de que como apenas es un niño cualquier cosa lo [[Archivo:240px-Charmy_profile_SG.png|thumb|El perfil de Charmy en Sonic Generations.]]impresiona y lo emociona, como sucede con la mayoría de los niños de la vida real. Un ejemplo de eso es en Sonic Heroes cuando se encontraban en Seaside Hill y estaba cantando "Sea, sea ,sea" ''(que significa ''mar, mar, mar). Charmy no es muy listo como sus compañeros Vector y Espio, lo que lo vuelve un detective no muy ágil. Pero aunque no es tan inteligente, sigue siendo parte importante del Chaotix. A la mejor sea codicioso como Vector como cuando se emocionó al oír que le iban a pagar con dinero si cumplían con el trabajo que les dieron. Aunque eso pueda deberse a que como a los niños les gusta imitar lo que los adultos hacen, tal vez hizo eso por imitar a Vector. Ha demostrado tener una gran admiración por Shadow como se vio en Shadow the Hedgehog, cuando este mató a uno de los Black Arms y Charmy le dijo: "Shadow, eres genial!" Galería Si buscas más, busca en Charmy Bee / Galería de Imágenes. Sonic ChannelCharmyBee.png|Sonic Channel Sonic Heroescharmy.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Yay!Charmy!.png|Sonic Channel ArchieCharmy.jpg|Archie Charmy.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego)'' Chaotix.png|''Sonic Generations'' We are All Here.png|''Sonic Generations'' Wash your Teeth.jpg|''Sonic X'' Charmy.jpg|''Sonic X'' Charmy BeeX.jpg|''Sonic X'' Alan Quail.jpg|Archie Charmy.JPG|Archie images-29.jpeg|''Sonic X'' Charmy4.jpg|''Sonic X'' images-30.jpeg|''Sonic X'' images-31.jpeg|''Sonic X'' b.png c.jpg charmy_bee.jpg imagenes.jpg Curiosidades * De todos los personajes de la serie de videojuegos de Sonic, Charmy es el personaje masculino más joven de todos. * Charmy también es el único insecto antropomorfo (en su caso una abeja) que ha aparecido en los juegos. * Aunque no lo parezca, Charmy es muy fuerte como se vio en Sonic Heroes cuando tenía que cargar a Vector y Espio juntos. * Charmy es también el único hombre de los juegos (sin incluir al Dr. Eggman) que usa ropa, no como los demás que solamente llevan puesto guantes y zapatos. Plantillas en:Charmy Bee ru:Пчела Чарми de:Charmy Bee fr:Charmy Bee pl:Charmy Bee Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Miembros del Chaotix Categoría:Personajes de Fly Type Categoría:Knuckles' Chaotix Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Forces Categoría:Team Chaotix